Stephen King
Stephen Bradley King (born 1955), commonly referred to "Fiery Stephen", is an American criminal and co-founder of The Firm, with whom he set up with Nathan Harwick. He was married to Sarah King and imprisoned in 2018, after receiving a total of 40 years in Marbella Prison for numerous violent offences. During his time in The Firm, he has perpetrated murders, robberies, arsons, hijackings and smuggling, which is the reason for his lengthy sentence. He was childhood friends with Nathan Harwick and was his right-hand man. Since being incarcerated, he has been certified as insane. He also has attacked other inmates, began riots, had fights with guards and two years has been added to his sentence. Furthermore, he has become divorced. Life Born into a family of five children in Trenton, New Jersey, in 1955, King was the middle child, born into a working-class family. His father, Frederick, was a train driver. His mother, Molly, was born in Scotland. At the age of five, he met Nathan Harwick while at school. He and Harwick became close friends and often committed crimes, such as burglary. At the age of thirteen, he had a growth spurt and was six foot three. As an adult, King possessed great physical strength and used it as a way of impressing woman, he demonstrated it by lifting a grand piano off the floor or picking up two other men, one in each hand. He and Harwick founded their gang The Firm sometime in the late 1970s. He and King recruited their third member Simon Harwick, younger brother of Nathan, after King brutally assaulted him for uttering a threat against them. The Firm See also: The Firm Starting out with only him and Harwick, the gang was originally known as Nathan Harwick's Firm, until more people were recruited. In the early 1980s, Simon Harwick was recruited, after he was assaulted by King. Though his time in the gang only last a few years, as he was murdered by Miguel Gonzalez. King then employed his second cousin Tony Morrison, as a way of replacing Simon. Although Harwick was initially against him joining, he changed his mind after being impressed by Morrison's driving skills, during a police chase. Not long before he and The Firm immigrated to England, a fourth member called Edward Jackson was welcome to join. While living in the United Kingdom, King and his gang settled in Southwark and sought to find Miguel Gonzalez. Harwick purchased an old billiards hall and used it as a base for the gang to discuss plans. The Firm then began organising armed robberies, arson attacks and assaults. Sometime in the late decade, a fourth member called Nicholas White was recruited. In 1990, King accompanied Harwick and the other members to King William IV public house, in Whitechapel, where Gonzalez has been seen entering by Jackson and Morrison. While following orders given by Harwick, he evicted the customers and closed the pub. He then witnessed Harwick murdering both the landlord Frank Adkins and Gonzalez, before immigrating to Marbella. While living in Marbella, a run-down nightclub was purchased by Harwick and called Caláda, which was used as the base for the gang. Sometime during the 1990s, Harwick recruited Luis Adolfo, who King never liked or trusted and was not ever afraid to show it. He knew that Adolpho would someday cause destruction. In the twenty-first century, King perpetrated hijackings and smuggling and became known as "Fiery Stephen" due to his quick temper and never smiling. Prison King was arrested after a shootout with Dave Adkins and the police in 2018, while at the home of Nathan Harwick, who was laying motionless in his swimming pool, following being shot to death by Adkins. During his trial, he was sentenced to forty years in Marbella Prison, for numerous crimes. While serving time, he has been certified as insane, assaulted other inmates, began riots, had fights with guards and signed divorce papers. Two years was added to his sentence for attacking another inmate. Marriage King and his wife Sarah married in 1996, in Marbella. Many attended the wedding, including members of The Firm, such as Nathan Harwick and Tony Morrison. Despite the bad weather, all were eager to catch a glimpse of a gangster and his moll tie the knot. While lviing in Marbella, Sarah worked in a nightclub and had an affair with Dave Adkins, which King only found out about when serving time in prison and they divorced sometime later. Category:People Category:The Firm Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals